


Гиппократы

by tigrjonok



Category: La Viuda De Blanco | Blanco's Widow (TV 1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memories, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: После гибели Айде Димас покидает Тринидад и бесцельно перемещается с места на место, пока случай не сводит его с человеком из прошлого. Не столько его собственного, сколько прошлого Айде.
Relationships: Dimas Pantoja & Original Male Character, Dimas Pantoja & Ricardo Duran, Dimas Pantoja/Haydé Blanco, Original Male Character/Ricardo Duran
Kudos: 19





	1. В какой бы дом я ни вошел

Все города были похожи один на другой, словно горошины из одного стручка. Улочки, по старинке мощеные камнем, перетекали в асфальтированные дороги и обратно — без всякой симметрии или логики, будто пороги горных рек вдруг открывались за очередным поворотом. Низкие, выкрашенные в яркие цвета здания ловили солнечные лучи и открывали вид на площадь, увенчанную короной величественной церкви, — а вокруг придворной свитой толпились столики уличных кафешек, от деревянных до пластиковых, за которыми после мессы собирались посплетничать добродетельные кумушки. Даже Богота, до сих пор пугавшая шумом машин и несмолкающим гулом голосов, Богота, где в одном небоскребе центрального района жило больше людей, чем во всем Тринидаде, сливалась в серую массу цемента, стекла и стали и манила отдаленными районами со все теми же невысокими домами, и той же церковью, и той же площадью с россыпью вечно занятых столиков. Совсем как дома, или в любом другом городке предгорий, где в часе езды в любом направлении начинались поля и усадьбы. Ржали лошади, шелестела трава, смеялись рабочие, собирающие кофе и сахарный тростник или выпасающие овец и коров, и, совсем как в усадьбе Бланко, вечерами светились окна господского дома, и звенели струны гитар и бандол, и пахло дымом и жаренными на костре мясом и кукурузным хлебом.

Димас осознавал, что это все просто иллюзия, что он просто видит лишь то, что хочет видеть, — или то, чего не может не видеть, — но осознавал как-то отстраненно, будто снова читая о подобных вещах в учебнике за третий курс. Но он все равно сбежал из столицы, как до того сбежал из Тринидада, сбежал на побережье, в разноязыкую толпу туристов, под грохот бесконечных фейерверков и стук креольских кастаньет. Но мощеные колоритно выглядящей и более удобной брусчаткой улицы все так же приводили его к неизменным площади и церкви, а с веранд гостиниц он вместо моря будто наяву видел фонтан, в который со злости чуть не окунул Клару в день открытия отеля «Бриньон». И Димас нигде не задерживался, перебираясь из города в город, из отеля в отель, — почти бездумно, механически. Самолетом? Поездом? Машиной? Он не помнил, не запоминал. Покупал билеты, выписывал чеки, заходил в отделения банков, чтобы снять деньги, что-то ел в гостиничных ресторанах, бродил по улицам, послушно следуя указаниям очередного аниматора или простого прохожего, даже, кажется, купил какие-то рассчитанные на иностранцев сувениры — и отчаянно старался не вглядываться в лица окружающих людей. И только в голове все время звучал мелодичный сильный голос, манящий, дарящий и покой, и наслаждение, зовущий, будто песня сирены, — в то, что ушло навсегда, к его собственной личной пропасти.

Очередной случайный поворот открыл очередную случайную дорогу, почему-то снова уводящую в предгорья. Водитель нанятой машины время от времени бросал короткие, но эмоциональные фразы о прекрасной природе, конных прогулках и уникальном расположении отеля, который уже раскусили туристы, — море, мол, много где есть, а такие леса и такие скалы попробуй найди, а если в голову вступит блажь, то до побережья не так уж и далеко, можно прокатиться на пару дней и, устав от толпы, снова вернуться сюда, где ярче солнце и вкуснее ветер. После очередной порции осанны в адрес местных красот этот патриот малой родины ненадолго замолкал, а потом принимался едва слышно мычать в такт передаваемой по радио мелодии, будто собираясь с мыслями для нового захода.

Когда зазвучали первые ноты «Я по тебе скучаю», Димас не сразу сообразил, что это не давно привычная слуховая галлюцинация, а реальность. Реальность, в которой существовали шум дождя за приспущенным стеклом и едва слышное басовитое «м-м-м».

— Переключите! — резко воскликнул он. И добавил, постаравшись смягчить голос: — Будьте любезны.

— Как скажете, — неодобрительно пробурчал водитель, подкручивая тюнер. — Но по мне, от американской попсы и так никуда не деться. А тут какой-никакой, а наш хит, да еще и победитель. Поднадоел уже немного, спору нет, ну да скоро еще выпустят.

Димас совершенно растерялся. Ему ни разу за все это время не попадались по радио песни Айде, как и люди, эти песни обсуждающие. То ли везенье, то ли, наоборот, неудача, но теперь он не представлял, как реагировать. На слова, на интонации, на легкую гордость, ту же, что звучала в туристических пассажах и что теперь вызывала странный отклик внутри, но более всего — на очевидное незнание. Димас не сразу сообразил, что впервые за последние два месяца так остро чувствует хоть что-то, кроме привычной тоски, — пусть даже это всего лишь растерянность. 

От необходимости отвечать его избавили несколько экспрессивных ругательств и визг тормозов.

— Простите! — извинился водитель то ли за неудобство, то ли за лексикон. И кивком указал куда-то вперед, хотя из-за стены дождя все равно ничего не было видно. — Вот ведь остолопы криворукие! Привыкли по побережью раскатывать. А как небольшой подъем, да еще и в дождь… — он махнул рукой, отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь машины.

Димас, сообразив, что впереди произошла авария, автоматически выскочил следом за ним. Просто по привычке: ему уже случалось присутствовать на дорожно-транспортных происшествиях, в том числе и в качестве врача, хотя вообще-то это был не его профиль. Но если тебя после института пусть даже ненадолго закидывает в отдаленные районы колумбийской сельвы, где слова «карета скорой помощи» употребляются чуть ли не в прямом смысле, поневоле станешь на все руки мастером. Однако, уже поднявшись в полный рост, Димас застыл на месте. Теперь даже сквозь пелену дождя он отчетливо видел и рухнувшее на дорогу дерево, и темный силуэт вроде бы не покореженной машины. Огня не было, как и характерного маслянистого запаха разливающегося горючего — ситуация не выглядела серьезной, — да и, как бы там ни было, при _той_ аварии он все равно не присутствовал. Но, тем не менее, он застыл, снова оглушенный воспоминаниями. 

Холодные струи дождя скользнули за шиворот, немного отрезвив. Вернув в реальность, в сегодняшний день, где что-то скрипело, и суетились люди, и из какофонии звуков время от времени выпрыгивали знакомые слова вроде «аптечка», «бинт», «врач», и кто-то нуждался в помощи. И Димас буквально заставил себя сделать первый нетвердый шаг, покачнулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие, — а потом перед глазами вдруг всплыл не вспоминавшийся с ранней юности латинский текст. «В какой бы дом я ни вошел, я войду туда для пользы больного…» 

Ремень безопасности изрядно помял водителю встретившейся с деревом машины ребра, так что его и в самом деле стоило отвезти в больницу на рентген. Сам водитель при этом сидел все на том же месте — правильно, между прочим, делал, — и был абсолютно и очень не шокировано спокоен, и даже пытался успокоить своих суетящихся пассажиров. Основной шум и суматоху производили именно они, точнее, один из них, тот, что постарше, хотя как раз он-то абсолютно не пострадал. У того, что помладше, был рассечен лоб. Количество крови и быстро формирующаяся гематома и в самом деле впечатляли, но царапина была поверхностной, а вот легкое сотрясение, скорее всего, все-таки имелось.

— Вы точно знаете, что делаете? — настойчиво спрашивал нервный пассажир. Видимо, уже не в первый раз, просто Димас только теперь его услышал.

— Я врач, — процедил он сквозь зубы и — по недавно сформировавшейся привычке — не поднимая головы. 

При этих его словах молодой человек с залитым кровью лицом почему-то резко дернулся. Димас удержал его на месте — чуть резче, чем следовало бы.

— Не трясите головой, вам это сейчас может быть вредно.

— В отеле хороший медпункт, — сообщил водитель. Тоже, похоже, не в первый раз. — И хороший рентген, — он усмехнулся. — На этом участке аварии не редкость. Освещение — сами видите, — он чуть повел подбородком. — Точнее, _не_ видите. Тьма ведь кромешная.

Димас поднялся с корточек и повертел головой, отыскивая куда-то пропавшего водителя собственного такси.

— До усадьбы всего несколько минут ходьбы, — услышал он все такой же спокойный и успокаивающий голос. — Если по тропинке напрямик. Подъезд чуть дальше. Не беспокойтесь вы так, сеньор Хименес.

Хименес этот, между тем, успокаиваться явно не собирался и лихорадочно — и довольно бестолково — стирал кровь с лица своего молодого спутника. Димас вздохнул и вернулся ближе к машине.

— В самом деле, сеньор… — начал он. Но продолжение застряло у него в горле.

Теперь, когда немного смыли кровь и когда он действительно смотрел именно в лица этим случайно встреченным людям, света в салоне оказалось достаточно, чтобы узнать молодого человека.

Это был Рикардо Дюран.

  
* * *

Остаток пути Димас провел в полной прострации, хотя и изрядно отличающейся от той сонной одури, к которой он за последний месяц уже привык. Он смутно помнил машину, вырулившую из того самого подъезда, который «чуть дальше», как и последовавшую суматоху, хотя принимал в ней относительно деятельное участие — подозрение, что у водителя все-таки треснули ребра, не позволило пустить на самотек его погрузку в другую машину, — и едва ли заметил перемещение в ярко освещенный холл отеля, хотя после дождливой темени свет должен был ослеплять. Все это время Димас был занят тем, что _не_ смотрел на Рикардо, — и не прервал это занятие даже тогда, когда последний со товарищи скрылся из виду, отправившись в местный медпункт.

Портье вежливо произнес:

— Вам принесут в номер горячий чай. Или, может быть, грог? После такого-то душа.

И только тогда Димас наконец очнулся. И осознал, что промок почти что до костей. Хотя холода все равно не чувствовал. Очевидно, зарегистрироваться он тоже уже успел. Оставалось надеяться, что он — точно так же, автоматически, — все-таки расплатился с таксистом. 

Совет был недурен, и Димас, твердо решивший не прикасаться какое-то время к алкоголю, дабы не усугублять свое и без того далекое от адекватного состояние, почти дрогнул. Ведь в самом деле, грог сейчас — нормальная, чисто медицинская мера. А заодно поможет заснуть. И забыть. О голосе, что постоянно звучит на краю сознания, но уже никогда не окликнет его на этой земле; о дальней, испепелившей другую дорогу аварии, которая для некоторых счастливчиков еще не стала реальностью; но больше всего — о собственных глупости и тщеславии, о которых он особенно старался не думать и о которых навязчиво напоминало само присутствие Рикардо.

— Благодарю вас, только чай, — в конце концов процедил Димас.

К счастью, портье не стал настаивать. 

В номере Димас сделал над собой титаническое усилие и все-таки встал под горячий душ. Он по-прежнему не ощущал холода, как, впрочем, и тепла, и даже покалывания в кончиках пальцев — просто знал, что оно должно быть, — и по-прежнему просто механически совершал нужные движения, правда, на этот раз хоть и продиктованные разумом, но выходящие за рамки базовой необходимости. Но зато он чувствовал присутствие Рикардо. Через стены, через полы, потолки, этажи и комнаты — чувствовал. Хотя прежде почти не знал этого человека, тот был коллегой Айде. И ее другом — а может, и чем-то большим, Димас так и не решился задать этот вопрос. Но помнил впервые в жизни накрывшую его волну оглушающей ревности — когда Айде, рассказывая о времени, проведенном в столице, сожалела о том, что этот человек ушел из ее жизни. А ведь до того момента Димас был искренне уверен, что не ревнив.

Неожиданно энергично растираясь полотенцем, он попытался припомнить все, что слышал о тех событиях. Рикардо проиграл в конкурсе — жюри выбрало композицию, сочиненную Мемо Агирре, — и… кажется, разочаровавшись в своих амбициях, уехал с каким-то случайным, но весьма состоятельным знакомым, которого встретил в бассейне отеля. Н-да, звучало довольно… пошло.

Димас давно взял себе за правило не осуждать образ жизни других людей, каким бы тот ни был, а кроме того, он недавно на собственном опыте убедился, каким обманчивым бывает поверхностное впечатление, — и этот урок был весьма болезненным. Да и какое теперь имеет значение эта история, что бы за ней ни крылось? Да, Рикардо раздражал его, но не как возможный прошлый соперник, а как живое напоминание о том времени, когда сам Димас делал глупость за глупостью и был откровенным идиотом, воспринимающим окружающий мир исключительно как зеркало для отражения своей сиятельной персоны. Раздражал, как живое напоминание о том времени, которое Димас упустил, украл у самого себя и собственного возможного счастья, такого короткого, как оказалось, а ведь могло бы быть хоть немного иначе. Это раздражение оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы пробиться через апатию и тоску, через отдающую безумием нужду снова и снова тонуть в невозвратном прошлом. Но ведь само оно тоже принадлежало прошлому. В настоящем ему не должно быть никакого дела до, похоже, еще не знающего о смерти Айде Рикардо Дюрана — и его спутника, кем бы тот ни был. Так что, вероятно, разумнее будет просто уехать.

  
* * *

— Вы позволите?

Димас обескураженно поднял глаза. Этого сдержанного мужчину средних лет — где-то годиков на восемь-десять постарше его самого — он не узнал. Но совсем уж невоспитанным хамом незнакомец не выглядел.

— Простите?

— Именно это я и хотел сказать. Вернее, я хотел поблагодарить вас за помощь. И принести извинения за свое поведение — если, конечно, в этом есть необходимость. Боюсь, я вчера перенервничал. Родриго Хименес, — представился наконец видимо все-таки не незнакомец. 

— Димас Пантоха, — ответил Димас. И неожиданно для себя сделал приглашающий жест: — Прошу вас.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Хименес и опустился на соседний стул. — Доктор Пантоха, если я правильно помню. Или вы сказали это только для… — он начертил рукой в воздухе неопределенный символ и, вместо «чтобы меня успокоить», закончил: — Красного словца.

Димас невольно улыбнулся:

— Я и в самом деле врач. Хотя не травматолог и не хирург.

— Что ж, доктор Пантоха, буду рад оказаться полезным, — произнес Хименес весьма серьезно. — Мы с Рикардо здесь уже десять дней, успели неплохо изучить окрестности.

Он гордо, как-то смутно знакомо вскинул голову. Но говорил спокойно, буднично, открыто, — и это в стране, где даже разводы до сих пор шокировали добродетельных кумушек и провинциальных гранд-дам! А еще — сдержанно. Сложно было поверить, что этот человек способен суетиться так, как вчера. Хименес ничуть не казался — как там описывала Айде мужчину, с которым уехал Рикардо? — неприятным, скорее, напротив, но, с другой стороны, она разбиралась в людях намного лучше Димаса. Быть может, потому, что обращала на них внимание?

— Благодарю вас. Но я не планировал задерживаться. Я здесь проездом.

— Что ж, как вам будет угодно. — Хименес то ли был не любопытен, то ли делал вид. А скорее, просто исполнял то, что ему представлялось долгом учтивости, и совсем не возражал от оного избавиться. — Если передумаете, мы к вашим услугам.

Он приподнялся, собираясь уйти, но вдруг его поза изменилась — настолько ощутимо, что даже Димас это заметил. Стала мягче, но при этом как-то экспрессивнее. И вежливую, но прохладную улыбку на губах сменило что-то смутно очень знакомое, и чуть заблестели показавшиеся вдруг невозможно яркими глаза. Димас нахально обернулся, несмотря ни на что почему-то ни секунды не сомневаясь, кого именно увидит.

Хименес его неделикатное любопытство проигнорировал и просто направился навстречу Рикардо. Сталкиваться с ним Димасу не хотелось, поэтому он встал и, обойдя тех двоих по дуге, вышел из зала. В холле он ненадолго задержался, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. Не бог весть какой бином Ньютона, конечно, но решение как можно быстрее уехать нарушило привычную рутину этого «путешествия» и сломало механизм его автоматических действий.

Возможно, это было к лучшему.

Однако свою банальную задачку Димас, судя по всему, решал слишком долго: двери зала снова открылись, из них пулей вылетел Рикардо и явно вслепую бросился вперед по коридору. 

«Не самая разумная затея, учитывая вчерашнее происшествие», — по профессиональной привычке мысленно констатировал Димас. И, поколебавшись с секунду, бросился следом, хотя догнать разогнавшегося Рикардо было не так-то легко. К счастью, он изрядно потерял в скорости на повороте, просто в этот поворот не вписавшись, и Димас успел ухватить его за рукав.

— Рикардо! Если не ошибаюсь, вам сейчас вряд ли стоит носиться, будто сдавая стометровку. 

Тот раздраженно вырвал руку.

— Вам-то что за дело?

Хороший вопрос! Просто работа долгое время была единственной частью жизни, которую Димас воспринимал всерьез. Она всегда его встряхивала. И это, очевидно, не изменилось. Странно: в Тринидаде работа ему не помогала. Быть может, потому что тоже превратилась в рутину — знакомые пациенты со своими знакомыми изученными проблемами — и, по сути, практически не требовала принятия решений?

— Прежде всего я — врач.

Он постарался сказать это строго, как говорил в былые времена, отчитывая нарушающих режим пациентов и их родственников, но в голосе все равно прорезалось радостное недоумение.

— Я не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах, доктор! — с несколько издевательскими интонациями отпарировал Рикардо.

— А это не вам решать!

Димас всего лишь имел в виду, что, вопреки врачебной клятве, не собирался признавать за пациентами права калечить себя, тем более настолько глупым образом, но его слова произвели на Рикардо странное действие: он моментально потух, словно опущенный в воду факел, и даже как-то съежился.

— Ну да. Разумеется. И что же я должен делать?

Столь резкая метаморфоза застала Димаса врасплох, но ломать голову было лень.

— Для начала, очевидно, позавтракать, поскольку вы вряд ли успели это сделать. Но никакого кофе. И я, пожалуй, вернусь в зал вместе с вами. Мне нужно сообщить вашему другу, что я все-таки решил тут ненадолго задержаться.


	2. Что бы я ни увидел и ни услышал

Рикардо и Родриго жили в разных — хотя, вероятнее всего, сообщающихся — номерах, но весь персонал отеля за глаза называл их не иначе как «Хименес и его мальчик». Димас, привыкший к тому, что люди суют нос в чужую личную жизнь и даже полагают себя вправе давать ей оценки, не сразу сообразил, что в этом определении чаще всего не было осуждающего подтекста. Просто констатация факта. 

Следовало признать, что Рикардо, за прошедшее время ставший, вопреки всякой логике, еще более импульсивным и порывистым, действительно казался именно мальчиком — со всеми плюсами и минусами этого состояния не тела, но души. Родриго же… Привычка не наклеивать ярлыки сыграла с Димасом занятную шутку, потому что теперь он раз за разом совершенно терялся, сталкиваясь с этим природным феноменом. Ведь стереотипы, по сути, просто избавляют мозг от утомительной работы по определению каждого встречающегося на пути объекта. Но то же самое, просто в менее жесткой форме, чисто подсознательно делает опыт. Однако Родриго как будто сознательно и нарочно выскальзывал из любой существующей рамки. Возможно, в конечном итоге именно это и заставило Димаса остаться: он не чувствовал любопытства, по крайней мере, в начале, — но осознал, что ему сейчас полезно все непривычное, все, выходящее за обеспеченное механическим сопровождением «соответствующего поведения» контуры.

И он каждый день завтракал с Родриго и Рикардо, хотя последний все еще смотрел на него волком, да и сам Димас при взгляде на это лицо чувствовал укол знакомого раздражения. Сыграл несколько сетов на корте отеля — и был разгромлен в пух и прах, а ведь до того полагал себя весьма приличным для любителя теннисистом. Принял рекомендованный маршрут конной прогулки вдоль горной реки, действительно живописный и отличавшийся флорой куда более разнообразной, чем в Национальном парке. Но с куда большей охотой он принял приглашение осмотреть местечко, которое «если верить рассказам, могло бы и в самом деле зваться Макондо», — тем более что Рикардо путешествовать верхом, да еще и по горным дорогам было пока нежелательно.

Роман Димас, разумеется, читал, но к поклонникам живого классика никогда себя не причислял. Он имел неосторожность упомянуть об этом за завтраком — и получил в ответ целую лекцию. Не снобистское пренебрежение интеллектуала и эстета, а искреннее и потому завораживающее и заражающее увлечение обычно сдержанного в словах, жестах и движениях человека. Под финал этого монолога слегка оглушенный Димас поймал иронично-восхищенную, чуть обреченную улыбку Рикардо — отражение его собственной мимики, — и вдруг почувствовал, как барьер между ними пошел трещинами. Словно в математике: две величины, порознь равные третьей, равны между собой. А ведь у них была и другая, куда более «общая» величина. Так какого черта этого не случилось раньше? Ревность? Правда, которую Димас так и не решился озвучить? Или просто его собственная апатия? Которая в любом случае тоже наконец-то шла трещинами, осыпалась хлопьями свалявшегося пепла, потревоженная, сдвинутая с векового постамента — холодным ночным дождем, и первым шагом навстречу отражению прошлого, и уколами раздражения, напоминающими мурашки в затекшей конечности, и вот этим солнцем, обнимающим окружающие горы. 

Днем Димас уже не знал, рад он отсутствию Рикардо или все-таки нет. И даже не из-за неловкой неопределенности их друг к другу отношения. Просто он отвык разбирать на составляющие сложный комплекс собственных ощущений, и теперь мешанина в общем-то довольно тривиальных и не самых сильных эмоций вдруг показалась оглушающим ураганом — будто глухой внезапно услышал ровный белый шум звуков большого города.

В конце концов, желание поговорить об этом стало достаточно навязчивым, чтобы пробормотать:

— По-моему, Рикардо не совсем по душе проявленная вами учтивость.

— Старомодная, вы хотели сказать, — усмехнулся Родриго. — Мне уже поздно менять настолько давние привычки. Но его никто не заставляет соответствовать.

Димас удивленно приподнял брови. Он никогда не интересовался неписанными правилами, которые люди изобрели, чтобы не задумываться чрезмерно над рутиной собственной личной жизни. И отдавал себе отчет в том, что, несмотря на эти самые правила, каждая история, подобно каждому человеку, уникальна и неповторима. Однако где-то на подсознательном уровне все же предполагал: богатые мужчины, берущие на содержание красивых, будоражащих чувства и чувственность бабочек — любого пола, — все же не склонны предоставлять им не то что лишней, а вообще любой свободы в выборе даже манеры поведения. И уж во всяком случае он к настоящему моменту не сомневался, что именно такого мнения придерживается Рикардо. Но, с другой стороны, — он, пожалуй, только теперь это осознал, — в рамки не укладывался не только лично Родриго. Эта _пара_ и сама не вписывалась даже в самые гибкие стереотипы — и, видимо, отнюдь не из-за состава. В общем, хотя Димас и проводил с этими людьми почти целые дни вот уже с неделю, их ситуация все еще оставалась для него тарабарской грамотой.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Родриго, — вы считаете меня б _о_ льшим филантропом, чем я есть на самом деле. 

— Намекаете, что вам приятно мое общество? — не поверил Димас. Хотя ничего странного в этом не было: его всегда считали удобным в общении человеком, да он и сам полагал себя таковым. Просто в последнее время утратил легкость характера, которую всегда считал первопричиной собственной популярности.

— Не собираюсь отрицать, что мне нравятся красивые мужчины, — рассмеялся Родриго.

Димас опешил. Из-за того, что эти слова произнес мужчина? Возможно, но ведь он уже давно не интересовался и тем, провожают ли его взглядом женщины. Он отвык от знаков внимания, от кого бы те ни исходили и как бы ни были выражены. И, пожалуй, даже утратил желание нравиться. После смерти Айде все, в том числе и это, потеряло для него значение. Но сейчас смех Родриго напомнил ему о чем-то. О жизни, быть может? О ее многообразии, о ее сюрпризах? О том, что в ней, каким бы обширным ни был опыт, всегда есть место неожиданностям, когда пусть не от счастья, но хотя бы от веселого удивления перехватывает горло, и удается выдавить только:

— Хм-м-м…

— По большей части, в эстетическом смысле, — по-прежнему посмеиваясь, добавил Родриго. — Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы искать приключений.

Он откровенно наслаждался замешательством Димаса. Ему вообще нравилось шокировать окружающих людей. Возможно, потому Айде и сочла его когда-то «неприятным»? Она никогда не была ханжой, но в сдержанной манере Родриго время от времени проскальзывал неприкрытый вызов — правилам, нормам, предписаниям, ярылкам. Но ведь тот, кто не соответствует всему этому прилизанному набору, просто не может поступать иначе, — если, конечно, хочет сохранить способность вот так гордо вскидывать голову. Твердая и ровная, будто из пансиона благородных девиц, посадка, широко открытые глаза, неподвижная, словно копьем проколотая, шея, — и еще сильнее выделяющаяся на фоне этой неподвижности часто и высоко поднимающаяся грудь. В этой привычке Димасу с самого первого дня чудилось нечто знакомое, и теперь он вспомнил: Айде. Именно так она смотрела на него в тот день, когда сняла маску. И в другие, если подумать, тоже. Чуть менее ярко, и все же точно так же: открытый взгляд человека, не считающего нужным прятаться за броней отрицания или иронии. Уверенного в своей способности выдержать удар. Когда-то Димас не умел распознавать эту силу и принимал умение владеть собой за отсутствие страсти. Но с тех пор то ли поумнел, то ли просто начал пристальнее смотреть по сторонам.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас вернутся мучившие его в Тринидаде, да и после отъезда галлюцинации. Он не хотел, не мог отпустить Айде, и ему чудилось ее лицо в каждой встречной женщине. Но теперь это и в самом деле были ее черты. Пусть искаженные, будто отражение в потревоженной ветром воде, но все же несомненно реальные.

— Скорее, не в том характере, — пробормотал Димас себе под нос, изрядно оглушенный этим непривычным, но болезненно настоящим «видением».

Родриго взглянул на него удивленно и после продолжительного молчания заметил:

— Вы глубже, чем о себе думаете, Димас. А меня всегда манила эта черта в людях, — он выделил последнее слово голосом, будто привлекая внимание к обобщению. — Поймете меня правильно, но подобная скромность парадоксальна, ибо почти всегда идет рука об руку с высокомерием. А парадоксы будоражат ум и притягивают взгляд.

Димас молча кивнул и забрался в седло, почти сразу переводя лошадь на рысь. Он не обиделся, — ведь Родриго был прав. Просто не знал, как объяснить этому уверенному в себе человеку, что его «парадоксу» люди давно уже дали название «неуверенность».

  
* * *

Димасу показалось, что Рикардо ждал их возвращения.

Малый внутренний дворик гостиницы был почти полной копией того, что располагался на территории отеля «Бриньон», даже фонтан имелся. В тот вечер Димас сам предложил расположиться именно здесь, хотя раньше избегал этого места. Но теперь сходство не казалось ни роком, ни наваждением — просто обычная национальная архитектура, в соответствии с названием встречающаяся во всех уголках страны, и уж тем более естественная для мечтающего стать туристическим уголка.

— Сам я, увы, бесталанен, как консервативнейший из пуритан, — посередине рассказа о поездке не к месту заметил Родриго, — но умею ценить искусство. И красоту.

— Вряд ли твое представление об искусстве совпадает с представлениями большинства, — покачал головой Рикардо. Он явно понял, к чему это было сказано — похоже, просто продолжение уже случавшегося между этими двумя разговора.

— С представлениями снобистского меньшинства, ты хочешь сказать. Эстетизм прекрасен как идея, но то, во что ее превратили, развратило этот мир. Но, полагаю, такова система сдержек и противовесов мироздания.

— На каждого пророка найдется свой толкователь и извратитель? — рассмеялся Рикардо.

— Или, того хуже, трикстер. Ну в самом деле, вдруг человечество не вынесет истины?

Они оживленно болтали, как, впрочем, и всегда, просто раньше Димас не обращал внимания на тематику их разговоров. Он довольно быстро потерял нить, запутавшись в аллегориях, метафорах и аллюзиях, но это было неудивительно: он всегда был человеком крайне приземленным, и всю философию выкинул из головы сразу после второго курса. Вот кто его удивлял, так это Рикардо — рабочий с ковровой фабрики, бога ради, обычный красивый мальчик, в соответствии с опасениями доньи Перфекты, кажется, и в самом деле решивший эксплуатировать свою внешность. Димас как-то подзабыл, что этот «мальчик» писал и стихи, и музыку почти всех песен Пантериты, что когда-то он был таким же влюбленным в свое дело сумасшедшим, как Айде, как Мемо — да и как сам Димас, если на то пошло. Такая страсть не исчезает без следа, она всегда ждет где-то под пеплом обид, потерь и разочарований, она до последнего пытается пробиться к солнцу — как вода, как трава, как сама жизнь. Он ведь уже и по себе это понял.

Вдруг Димас вздрогнул, будто от холода. Но вечер оставался таким же теплым — просто изменилась атмосфера за столом. Димас всегда каким-то кошачьим чутьем улавливал такие моменты, даже будучи полностью погружен в свои мысли. В последнее время, правда, такого не случалось, — но теперь эта способность к нему вернулась. А вернее, просто пробудилась от зимнего сна. 

— …Нельзя так халтурить, мой мальчик, — говорил между тем Родриго.

Рикардо набычился, но возразил ровным голосом — хотя это стоило ему заметных усилий:

— Ты же утверждаешь, что ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.

— Неправда, я утверждаю, что не в состоянии его создать. Но это не главное. Ты избегаешь честности, друг мой, а это и есть халтура — даже если ты добросовестно работал ночи напролет.

— Вы снова пишете, Рикардо? — поспешно вмешался Димас. Кроме того, ему и в самом деле стало любопытно.

Те двое вздрогнули, как будто только теперь вспомнили о его присутствии.

— Извините, Димас, — тряхнул головой Родриго. — Я думал, вам уже рассказали. Я, видите ли, продюсер. Администратор, если говорить человеческим языком. Сейчас как раз присматриваю место для съемок фильма. Здесь нынче удачное место для такого проекта. Вы, быть может, не знаете, но так уж у нас заведено, что в любое приобретающее привлекательность место первыми слетаются стервятники от туризма и кино, — он рассмеялся.

Димасу и правда рассказывали о семье Хименес, вот только совсем другое. Горнодобывающая промышленность, штаб-квартира в расположенном совсем недалеко Медельине. 

— Вы не участвуете в семейном бизнесе? — Димас старался задать вопрос нейтрально, но все-таки не смог сдержать удивление. Его самого на медицинский факультет отправили именно по этой причине. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы он возражал.

— Когда я заявил, что не собираюсь вмешиваться, семейство закатило праздник длиной в неделю, — Родриго улыбнулся одними губами, но в его глазах сверкнули молнии. Вряд ли из-за бизнеса как такового, но никому не нравится, когда родные сомневаются в твоих способностях. Он перевел взгляд на Димаса и, секунду помедлив, чуть опустил веки: понял, что тот заметил. Но это его, разумеется, не испугало. И не остановило. — Не то чтобы моя нынешняя деятельность радикально отличалась по сути. В конце концов, администрирование есть администрирование. Но я с детства влюблен в кинематограф.

— Некоторые увлечения требуют не только страсти, но и возможностей, — глухо прорычал Рикардо. На этот раз Димас понял, в чем дело: эту же фразу, только с использованием слова «музыка», постоянно повторяла Айде, — и, очевидно, сам Рикардо тоже мог под ней подписаться.

— Быть может, — ровным тоном откликнулся Родриго. — Но основой остаются именно страсти. Все, не только те, что доставляют удовольствие.

— Самое время вспомнить о благотворном влиянии страха неудачи! — все-таки взорвался Рикардо. — Извините, — он резко вскочил и в своей обычной манере умчался с такой скоростью, будто за ним гнались все черти ада.

Родриго поморщился и устало покачал головой, но остался на месте.

— Рикардо пишет музыку для вашего фильма? — уточнил Димас.

Родриго кивнул и с обреченной улыбкой развел руки в стороны, не делая вид, что не понял истинный смысл вопроса.

— Мальчик весьма талантлив, хотя это и не причина, конечно, чтобы покупать кота в мешке. Когда нас только представили, я и не собирался. Тем более что это было обычное светское знакомство. Но с тех пор многое изменилось.

Димас задумался. Как ни мало он знал о том, что произошло тогда в столице, что-то здесь все-таки не сходилось.

— Простите, если лезу не в свое дело, но я полагал, что вы познакомились во время конкурса.

— Фестиваль латиноамериканской музыки? — переспросил Родриго. — О нет, тогда я еще был в Мехико. Просто Рикардо какое-то время… работал у одного знакомого семьи.

Все было предельно ясно, но Димас зачем-то все-таки уточнил:

— А этот знакомый не возражает против того, что вы… сманиваете у него кадры?

— Никогда не задумывался об этом, — подчеркнуто легкомысленно ответил Родриго. — Вообще-то, такой тип людей, вопреки стереотипу, чаще всего отличается завидным добродушием. Но, увы, частые визиты в приграничную зону еще никого не доводили до добра. Димас, — добавил он уже другим, более серьезным тоном, — неудовлетворенное любопытство, как известно, хуже больного зуба. Мне скрывать нечего, да и Рикардо, на самом деле, тоже. Но сам он…

— Я умолчу о том, — поспешно кивнул Димас, улыбнувшись. — Клятва Гиппократа, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Рикардо ведь в каком-то смысле был моим пациентом.

Родриго рассмеялся:

— Отличная философия. — Помолчав минуту, он заметил в пространство: — Тщеславие толкает людей на невообразимые, а порой и опасные глупости. Но среди совершенных людей жить было бы скучно.

— Тем более если вы верите в благотворное влияние страха, — улыбнулся Димас.

— Это, друг мой, не вера, а реальность. Пусть порой и неприятная. Но страх страху рознь. Кем-то назначенная, а порой и самопровозглашенная группа законодателей моды и в самом деле может идти к дьяволу. Безусловно, их мнение может быть важно для карьеры, но это, как говорится, вопрос из совершенно другой оперы.

Вот теперь Димас понял. Понял то, что, очевидно, раз за разом не доходило до больного неуверенностью Рикардо. Ведь собственная карьера Димаса была обеспечена родителями и, по большому счету, никогда не ставилась под сомнение. Но, тем не менее, страх чисто профессиональной и — ну да, творческой — неудачи был ему хорошо знаком.

— Любая перемена требует времени, — заметил он. — Независимо от полюса. Привычка — очень сильный и коварный наркотик, с ней не так-то просто завязать.

Родриго покачал головой, но как-то странно, будто одновременно и соглашаясь, и не соглашаясь с этим утверждением. И вернулся к прежней теме:

— Рикардо как поэта подводит стремление к гармонии. Причем рассудочное стремление, — сообщил он — слишком серьезно для чисто профессиональной оценки. — Но страсть не гармонична. Гармоничным, как и долговечным, может стать то, что порой рождается из ее ослепительной вспышки. — Родриго надолго замолчал, глядя куда-то вдаль. А потом добавил уже другим, легким тоном: — К счастью, ноты обмануть намного сложнее, чем слова. Их не так затерли.

  
* * *

Тот вечер как будто сломал традицию — или породил новую. Зависит от точки зрения, хотя раньше Димас о том, что такое Уроборос, знал весьма приблизительно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы тратить на такую ерунду энергию и время. Но, как бы там ни было, с тех пор они трое время от времени встречались не только за завтраками или во время прогулок по окрестностям, но и вечерами в ресторане отеля — или в его же баре. Димас, правда, по-прежнему не пил (хотя галлюцинации и не посещали его уже очень давно, расслабляться все же не стоило), как, впрочем, и Родриго, и Рикардо. Черт его знает, зачем они вообще ходили в бар. Хотя Димас подозревал, что Рикардо втайне изучает современную эстраду, благо она не умолкая лилась из динамиков. 

Живой музыки в этом отеле не держали — видно, не смогли заманить того, от чьего голоса не свернутся все сливки в кухне. Но настал и в этих горах праздник: сеньор Кареас с супругой прибыл проездом с побережья в Медельин и, видимо, совершенно не возражал немного подзаработать. Все эти сведения Димасу сообщила горничная, хотя он сам не понял, зачем начал ее расспрашивать. Нечто в ее голосе, когда она просто сообщила о «приезде сеньора Кареаса с супругой», показалось знакомым, напомнило о чем-то, но до источника этих ощущений Димас в итоге так и не докопался. 

Вечером опять зарядил дождь, как и в день приезда, такой же сильный, темный и опасный, и собиравшемуся поужинать под открытым небом Димасу пришлось удрать в бар — живой музыки отчего-то не хотелось. Он не сговаривался с Рикардо и Родриго, поскольку к компромиссу в данном случае не был готов, но те разделили его настроение совершенно самостоятельно. Они, как обычно, болтали ни о чем и обо всем сразу, и Димас уже привычно временами выпадал из разговора, сегодня даже больше, чем обычно, ибо в музыке разбирался еще хуже, чем в литературе и философии, а Рикардо и Родриго дружно превозносили вальенато, осуждали пасильо и прочих «взлетевших на плечах туристов» креольцев и с перерывами все никак не могли завершить спор о кумбии. 

Первые аккорды «Я по тебе скучаю» ворвались в этот уютный мир как грохот артиллерии. Димас вздрогнул всем телом, расплескав по столу разноцветную безалкогольную жидкость из бокала, и быстро вскочил на ноги. Его сдавленное «извините» слилось с точно тем же словом Рикардо. Тот, хоть и поднялся чуть позже, по своему обыкновению вылетел из бара со скоростью пули. Родриго поморщился и покачал головой, — но совсем иначе, чем тогда во внутреннем дворике. Видимо, болезненность воспоминания об очень важном, знаковом поражении было ему понятно. Все это Димас отметил механически, уже на пути к выходу. Но теперь воспоминания не мешали ему хоть немного думать — и хоть немного смотреть по сторонам.

Его хватило на то, чтобы не убежать под холодный проливной дождь. Димас немного побродил по холлу, рассматривая украшавшие его фотографии окрестных красот, — из открытых настежь дверей ресторана доносился голос Кареаса, довольно приятный, но слишком блеклый, — ненадолго поднялся к себе в номер, а потом вспомнил про концертный зал, который уже открыли, но пока не использовали, наверное, потому что не случалось повода.

Уже спустившись обратно в холл, Димас осознал, что вполне пришел в себя и мог бы — и даже, пожалуй, хотел бы — вернуться в бар, но все же отчего-то поинтересовался у портье:

— Скажите, концертный зал ведь открыт?

— Обычно — нет, — пояснил тот. — Но как раз сейчас его открыли по просьбе сеньора Хименеса и его… — он успел прикусить язык и быстро поправился: — И сеньора Дюрана.

Димас усмехнулся, но не этой вообще-то крайне непрофессиональной ошибке — он просто понял наконец, что ему казалось таким знакомым в интонациях давешней горничной. 

Он, в общем-то, не сомневался в том, что именно найдет, — и все же замер в дверях концертного зала, завороженный увиденным.

На «земле тысячи ритмов» чисто клавишная музыка, без примеси ударной, струнной или хотя бы духовой, звучала почти экзотично. Димас не пытался ее анализировать — просто чувствовал, что она, непривычная, взлетающая над повседневным звуковым сопровождением и будто бы бросающая вызов запавшим в память, некогда казавшимся знаковыми мелодиям, трогает внутри какие-то мнившиеся давно порванными струны — словно мотив колыбельной из далекого полузабытого детства. Как-то очень лично — трогает, будто идет не извне, а рождается где-то в солнечном сплетении и оттуда пробегает по нервам, вызывая покалывание в кончиках пальцев.

Но куда больше музыки его пригвоздила к полу — и куда больше давешней песни отозвалась воспоминаниями и болью — открывшаяся картина. Он знал, что со своего места не видит, не может видеть лицо сидевшего за фортепиано Рикардо, но все же — он видел. Или просто помнил: плавные движения головы, словно подчеркивающие смысл музыкальной фразы; и чувственный румянец на щеках и шее; и трепет крыльев носа, жадно втягивающих будто бы ставший вкуснее воздух; и отражающие звезды бездонные, светящиеся глаза. Айде, кода пела, выглядела так же. Айде… Она явно была убеждена, что Рикардо, если называть вещи своими именами, принял роль содержанки при каком-то сомнительном типе. И, тем не менее, очень сожалела о том, что этот человек ушел из ее жизни. Димаса всегда это серьезно настораживало, поскольку было на нее не слишком похоже. Но теперь — он понял. 

Однако, в чем бы именно ни состояла «глупость», которую Рикардо сделал когда-то под влиянием тщеславия — или, скорее, отчаянного нежелания признавать поражение, — Димас по какой-то непонятной причине был уверен, что теперь все иначе. Хотя нет, он знал причину: Родриго. Родриго, облокотившийся на инструмент и не сводящий с Рикардо зачарованного и тоже очень знакомого взгляда, — который Димас, разумеется, точно также не мог отсюда видеть. 

Все это время Рикардо изрядно напоминал Димасу самого себя — такого, каким он не хотел себя помнить. Но сейчас, вот в это короткое мгновение, слагаемые вдруг поменялись местами — ненадолго, разумеется: лишь до тех пор, пока играет музыка. Пока светятся звезды в глазах, пока горит огонь на коже, — и дым формирует над иллюзорным костром неожиданно четкий мираж пройденной дороги. Именно этот мираж и заставил его застыть, смаргивая, заталкивая обратно подступающие слезы. Не столько потери, сколько злой обиды на то, что упустил так много отпущенного ему драгоценного времени, отказываясь взглянуть за наклеенный поверхностной очевидностью ярлык. И — на того, кто, сняв руки с клавиш, чуть отодвинулся, выскальзывая из неброского сдержанного света чужих глаз, снова похожих на _ее_. 

На того, кто с самоуверенностью больного тщеславием и неуверенностью остолопа слишком много значения придавал посторонним оценкам и известным стереотипам — и упрямо повторял совершенную самим Димасом ошибку.

  
* * *

Если бы Димас знал, что днем Родриго ездил что-то там смотреть на одной из окрестных усадеб, он бы ни за что не согласился на предложение «попробовать, из-за какого-такого волшебного самогона соседи столько лет собачатся». Уж как угощают в таких усадьбах, Димас знал не понаслышке, особенно если беседовать не с хозяином, а с рабочими — а в незнакомом месте лучше поступить именно так.

Родриго пьянел как-то незаметно, он и не менялся вовсе, разве что становился все оживленнее. Потом резко замолчал, но на предыдущем фоне это тоже казалось для него нормальным. А потом довольно быстро почти отключился.

До номера Рикардо и Димас его дотащили без посторонней помощи, благо идти тот все-таки мог, просто ему было лень это делать. Сгрузив Родриго на кровать, Димас быстро повернулся и, не прощаясь, вышел. Уже закрывая дверь он, не выпуская ручку, все-таки остановился. Сколько Родриго лет? Тридцать шесть — тридцать восемь? Больше? Он подтянут, в отличной форме — вон как по корту бегал, — но ведь почти совсем не пьет, а кукурузный самогон (в усадьбе, скорее всего, пили именно его) и без того штука коварная, а уж заполированный виноградной водкой… На самом деле, он просто ищет предлог, чтобы вернуться, осознал вдруг Димас. Зачем? О чем-то спросить? Что-то понять? Ему опять не дают покоя привычные фантомы, старый, уже давно потерявший значение вопрос? Но заведенное в этих горах правило идти навстречу всему, что будоражит, раздражает, выбивается из колеи и вызывает хотя бы мимолетное любопытство, заставило его открыть дверь раньше, чем он понял, зачем вообще это делает.

Комнату освещал только льющийся в окно лунный свет, направленный на Рикардо, словно рампа на сцене в «Ибиса Блу». Тот сидел на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу, и осторожно, кажется, почти не касаясь, водил пальцами по лицу Родриго — от висков, вдоль скул, к губам и обратно. Димас даже не был уверен, что увидел это, — может, просто вспомнил движения собственной руки?

Рикардо заметил его не сразу.

— Какого черта? — он резко отшатнулся от Родриго и вскочил на ноги, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Однако голос почти не повысил. 

— Я… — Димас прокашлялся. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Профессиональная обязанность? — ядовито осведомился Рикардо.

— Что-то в этом роде.

— Благодарю, _доктор_ , но в этом нет необходимости! — ощерился Рикардо. Так знакомо — и в то же время совсем иначе, будто на трафарет наконец-то нанесли краски, превратив черно-белый лист в аляпистое, яркое пятно, за которым все же угадывалась картина неизвестного импрессиониста.

— Ты ревнуешь? — в лоб спросил Димас, неосознанно и резко переходя на «ты». Но вести подобный разговор с вежливыми экивоками было выше его сил.

— Иди к дьяволу! — все-таки вскрикнул Рикардо. Спохватившись, он отошел от кровати, подошел ближе к Димасу и оперся на кстати подвернувшийся столик. Поза получилась довольно провокационной — и откровенно театральной. — Я не знаю, — зашипел Рикардо, — что ты там думаешь, и не хочу знать. Но чисто чтобы внести ясность. Это просто бизнес. Не самый красивый, но, говорят, древнейший. Не всем повезло родиться с серебряной ложкой в заднице!

— Ты ведь сам в это не веришь, — осторожно, будто успокаивая разгоряченную лошадь, возразил Димас.

— Какая разница, во что я верю? — пожал Рикардо плечами. — И уж тем более во что веришь ты. У этой игры есть правила, доктор. Ты с ними, очевидно, не знаком, да и зачем тебе? Но остальные…

— Ты ревнуешь, — перебил его Димас. На этот раз он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Ты все такой же самовлюбленный павлин.

— Я не имел в виду, ко мне. Скорее, к мирозданию. К своим дурацким правилам, к любопытствующим, осуждающим, сальным взглядам, ко всей той дури, которую вбил себе в голову. — Почувствовав, что Рикардо буквально в миллиметре от того, чтобы его ударить, Димас зажмурился и выпалил: — Знаешь, я был таким же. — Через несколько секунд он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Рикардо выглядел так, будто его треснули по голове трехкилограммовым мешком. — Я не имею в виду, что… — Димас взмахнул рукой, не зная, как закончить предложение. Он ведь по-прежнему не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать это наблюдаемое каждый день проявление жизни. — Но я тоже смотрел на окружающих людей, как в зеркало. Просто мое отражало… мой хвост, — он усмехнулся. — Твое же… — Он снова резко замолчал. На этот раз слов ему вполне хватало, но он просто знал, что такие вещи человек должен сказать себе сам. Когда и если будет готов. Это лекарство, введенное насильно, в лучшем случае не принесет пользы, а в худшем — станет ядом.

— Проваливай, Димас.

Это, несмотря на выбор слов, прозвучало как просьба. Димас кивнул и повернулся. Уже в дверях он все-таки спросил — хотя и не совсем о том, о чем собирался:

— Ты любил ее?

— Я любил певицу, которая наполняла жизнью и страстью мою музыку, — быстро ответил Рикардо — так, будто уже не раз думал об этом. — В глубине души я был уверен, что этого не сможет сделать никто, кроме нее. А вернее, я был уверен, что никто другой не захочет даже попытаться.

В принципе, свой ответ Димас получил, но все же зачем-то повторил:

— Ты любил _ее_?

— Когда-то мне так казалось, — после секундного, но все же невообразимо долгого молчания прошептал Рикардо. — Но теперь…

Даже не столько слова, сколько тон голоса заставили Димаса осознать: это признание должно принадлежать не ему. Он переступил порог и аккуратно захлопнул дверь.


	3. Эпилог

Через несколько дней они отправились в усадьбу, возле которой встретились две недели назад, — чтобы посмотреть лошадей, которые зачем-то были нужны Родриго. Димасу было любопытно найти ту самую тропинку, где территория подходит почти вплотную к шоссе, но бросать этого _эстета_ на подколки рабочих, наивность Рикардо и милость кукурузного самогона все-таки не следовало.

Все и в самом деле было совсем как в усадьбе Бланко, даже дом чем-то напоминал тот, что стоял в окрестностях Тринидада и куда Димас рвался когда-то, стоило лишь выдаться свободной минутке. И все также ржали лошади, и шутили рабочие, и где-то за поворотом настраивали гитары и бандолы, и пахло жаренным мясом и горячим грогом.

Они приехали после обеда и провозились до самого вечера, и участия в вечернем развлечении было не миновать. Не то чтобы Димас стремился это сделать. Сходство больше не било в глаза, словно подлый, нанесенный из-за угла удар соседского задиры, а переливалось мягким, неброским, меланхоличным — осенним — светом. Уходил день, уходил год, уходила осень, и подходил к концу назначенный им себе срок пребывания в этих горах. Заканчивалась очередная дорога, чтобы, словно птица-феникс, сгореть, осыпаться горячим пеплом, — и возродиться дорогой новой. Как листва, как травы, — как жизнь. Не то чтобы он действительно верил в возрождение, просто знал, что это так, что это должно быть так, — если, конечно, оно собирается именно быть. На границе покидаемого перевала последних месяцев эта вера осталась последним, что он не чувствовал, но знал. Но, с другой стороны, на это озарение многим не хватает и целой жизни.

— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Родриго. — Ты ведь разбираешься в лошадях.

Они выпили на брудершафт прошлым вечером — все трое, и по всем правилам. Рикардо закатывал глаза и несколько нервно оглядывался по сторонам, а Родриго смеялся, глядя на него, и время от времени проводил по губам тонкими пальцами — очередной непонятный намек, что-то, разделенное только на двоих, — и Рикардо вспыхивал, то ли смущенно, то ли празднично, как рождественская елка. И когда Димас, залпом выпив ром, невесомо прикоснулся, как и положено по ритуалу, к его губам, Рикардо ухмыльнулся и, только-только отодвинувшись, прошептал: «Распустишь руки — сломаю ноги», и скосил глаза в сторону Родриго.

— Постольку-поскольку, — Димас улыбнулся не столько вопросу, сколько своим мыслям. — Ск _а_ чки — просто повод покрасоваться. На таком уровне ты и сам знаток.

Он уже было собирался посоветовать Родриго приехать в Тринидад, но прикусил язык. Рикардо репутация усадьбы Бланко известна ничуть не хуже, он может дать этот совет и сам — когда и если будет готов.

Упали сумерки, зазвучали песни. Мотив первой Димас узнал, и его снова кольнуло воспоминание — напоминанием о том, что было, слава богу, что все-таки было, о смехе, о надеждах. О жизни, всегда и снова — только о ней.

Димас повернулся к Рикардо:

— Послушай. Не хочу портить вечер, но… Я ведь так и не сказал тебе. Ты не знаешь, наверное. Айде погибла.

Рикардо приподнял брови и опустил подбородок.

— Знаю, разумеется. С чего ты взял?.. А впрочем, не важно.

В самом деле, с чего? Видимо, всего лишь с того, что так ему тогда было проще.

Они помолчали какое-то время, любуясь восходящей луной.

— Насчет зеркал, — вспомнил вдруг Димас. — Послушай…

— Вот только не начинай снова, — перебил его Рикардо. — Вообразил себя Мелькиадесом? Что ж, обстановка располагает.

— Скорее… Аурелиано, — с трудом выудил Димас имя из памяти. — Я ведь и в самом деле был таким же, — он постарался произнести это как можно многозначительнее, возвращая их обоих в недавний вечер, в недавний разговор, когда уже звучала эта фраза, да и не только она.

— Если скажешь хоть слово насчет «не повторяй моих ошибок», я тебе врежу, — сообщил Рикардо. — За те самые ошибки. Я давно тебе должен хороший удар в челюсть.

— Пожалуй, — не стал отпираться Димас. Эти воспоминания все еще отзывались самой сильной болью.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Рикардо. — Будем считать, что мы в расчете. Я в последние дни тоже напрашивался.

Он, не дожидаясь ответа, соскочил с бревна, на котором сидел, и направился от костра к Родриго, который чуть в стороне что-то по-прежнему обсуждал с главой рабочих усадьбы, грея в руках, словно дорогой коньяк, рюмку с подозрительной мутноватой жидкостью. 

Трещали поленья, звенела гитара, голоса сливались в легкий фон, будто шум не такого уж далекого моря. За спиной все выше поднималась до поры погрызенная временем луна — Димас словно видел в пламени ее отражение. Кто-то бросил в костер охапку осенних опавших листьев, — те задымили, и почему-то запахло весной, словно разноцветные звезды пронесли ее в себе до этого самого момента. Осень не оглядывалась назад, не сожалела о лете и не боялась зимы, — просто закрывала свою страницу, даря на прощанье огненные всполохи, тепло и память. И где-то за спиной слышались неуверенные, робкие шаги человека, уходившего из прошлого навстречу неброскому природному свету.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
